Wikitroid:Requests for access/Hellkaiserryo12
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } at 21:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC). Hellkaiserryo12 running for Adminship for access/Hellkaiserryo12|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (6/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 19:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) - Hellkaiserryo12 is one of the most active users we've had since I began editing here. He certainly knows the material and all of his edits, to my recollection, have been by the book and well written. -- ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept the nomination. Hellkaiserryo12 19:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: As admin, I would try to help new users to contribute to Wikitroid, and to learn the ropes of editing. I think we need more active members to the wiki, and helping newbies to edit correctly and so on would be the first step. Patrolling the wiki would also be a big thing for me, as I am aware some admins can not be as active, and so on some occasions vandalism has been put off. Which leads me onto the next work I would help to clean up as an admin, which is vandalism and removing uneeded pages. Another job for me would be to help normal users with any projects, as having an admin is useful to any overhauls if a user needs help or creates a page accidently or the like. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: I have made a lot of edits, and I have created a fair amount of pages too. My best pages I have created from scratch are the Tiamat Turret, Pirate Command, Pirate Research, Sonic Boom, Seed Shield Generator, Leviathan Seed Shield and the Darkburst. I have also made large edits to existing pages, adding new content or any missed information. A large part of my work here has been correcting pages to fit in with Categories and the Manual of Style. I also had the idea for the POV policy, which is another of my reasons for correcting pages. The biggest contributions to this wikia are the images however, as one of my goals for Wikitroid is for it to have the best selection of images for the Metroid series, and for as many articles as possible to contain an image. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I would not say that I have been in the thick of any editing arguments, but when trying to resolve them, I have tried to make sure that people are following the rules. People sometimes come to Wikitroid to vandalise and people need to understand that this is not the way to behave. Neither in the anonymous "Internet World" or in real life. As admin, my work would include resolving conflicts and so on, and my approach would be to calm down the person who started the argument, and if nessassary issue a block. I would not abuse this right, as I feel everyone should get a second chance. At present I feel I have not behaved as calmly as I should have in some situations and one of my flaws is probably being slightly rude at some points. In the future, I will remain calm and deal with the conflict in a civil and fair manner. General comments }} * Links for Hellkaiserryo12: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support # Support - As nominator. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) # Support - What can I say? He's a nice guy and a hard worker. User:Tuckerscreator 13:02 17 May 2009 # Support - Absolutely. He's done amazing stuff to get us images and information in the past, as well as working hard every day. No doubt at all he is worthy of this. Zeruel21 23:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) # Support - Yet another person who makes me cry whenever I look at the recent changes to patrol. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) # Support - Dedicated member of the community. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #'Support' Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 23:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.